Memorias de la Guerra
by Misfits77
Summary: Memorias de la Guerra propone ser una compilación de one-shots acerca de los momentos previos, durante y posteriores a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Cada capitulo es una historia diferente que no se relacionan entre sí.
1. Samurai

-Kurenai sensei –llamaba Konohamaru quien juntos a sus amigos lidiaban en la Aldea de la Hoja con mucho más trabajo del habitual.

Era normal, después de todo, la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja se estaba llevando a cabo y casi no había shinobis de rangos altos en para cumplir con las obligaciones diarias. Pese a esto, Konohamaru se tomaba el tiempo todos los días para pasar a saludar a Kurenai quién llevaba en su vientre al primo del Sarutobi.

-Konohamaru –llegas temprano hoy exclamó con una sonrisa la dama de los ojos carmesí mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-Gracias –respondió el genin al ingresar al lugar y le llamó la atención la gran cantidad de papeles volcados sobre la mesa pequeña en el departamento de la Yuhi– ¿qué es todo esto?

-Son algunas cartas que mi madre le enviaba a mi padre durante la Tercer Gran Guerra Ninja –explicó ella desde la cocina preparando un poco de té y manju– las encontré en una caja y empecé a leerlas, yo era más joven qué tu cuando la guerra comenzó.

-¿Y tú padre peleó en ella? –inquirió interesado Konohamaru.

-Sí era especialista en genjutsu como yo, aunque su modo de pelear se asemejaba más a la de un samurai que a la de un shinobi por lo que recuerdo –explicaba con paciencia Kurenai mientras servía el té.

-¿No lo recuerdas bien? –preguntó comiendo las golosinas.

-Recuerdo que era muy callado, había recibido su entrenamiento en su país de origen el cual se encuentra al este del Aldea de la Niebla por eso no luchaba como un shinobi –relató ella con nostalgia– no obstante, fue uno de los más poderosos ninjas de la Aldea en ese momento.

-¿Mi abuelo era Hokage en ese momento?

-Sí y cuando la guerra término, el gran desempeño de Minato Namikaze le valió el titulo de Hokage.

-¿Qué pasó con tu papá?

-Él jamás regreso, creo que esta fue una de las últimas cartas que recibió… nos entregaron todas estas junto con su espada y banda de ninja de Konoha.

-¿Quieres leérmela? –solicitó extrañamente el único Sarutobi además del hijo de Kurenai que seguía con vida.

-¿Por qué quieres escucharla?

-Creo que es importante que las historias sean contadas. Cuando tu hijo crezca le contarás de mi tío Asuma y yo de mi abuelo. Eso forma parte de la identidad de nuestra Aldea y de nosotros mismos.

-Veo que has madurado mucho este último tiempo –alagó amablemente mientras tomaba y la carta y se disponía a leerla.

_"Silencioso guerrero del este, que vives la vida por un causa noble ó para luchar por la paz, en tus ojos veo reflejado el sol, rojos como la sangre de cualquier mortal. Samurai vives para morir, con los ojos pegados al cielo pero no tienes tiempo para ver que el amor te espera._

_A menudo me pregunto qué sientes cuándo ella te llama, ¿Oyes el suave murmullo de tu hija? Todavía está esperando que las hojas de acero de mayo dejen de retumbar, anhelando verte cruzar la entrada principal para ahogar sus miedos e inseguridades en un abrazo paternal. Y otra vez recuerdo que vives para morir, sin entender el valor de lo que dejas atrás. Más fuerte que el sol es tu deseo de protegernos luchando frenéticamente por un mundo pacifico ¿pero a qué precio? El fuego de tu corazón no te permite ver, cegado por la luz interior partiste para cumplir con tu deber. Me inquieta saber si recordarás cual era tu meta inicial ¿Has perdido el camino acaso?_

_¿Será que no tienes tiempo para ver que ella te necesita a su lado? Le reconfortan las historias sobre ti pero ver tu rostro es el deseo más puro que su corazón expresa cada día de tu ausencia que se hace eterna, que se hace infinita. Nada puede matar el amor incondicional que sentimos por ti. Confiamos en que este sentimiento te acompañe en los momentos difíciles puesto que entendemos que este es tu destino, pero solo esperamos que cuando el último genjutsu sea completado, cuando tu espada descanse manchada de sangre aun sigas de pie._

_No creas jamás, que estas simples líneas son escritas a modo de reproche, yo entiendo cada uno de tus silencios, cada una de tus acciones. Sé que aguardas impacientemente el momento de regresar con nosotras para verla crecer. Así mismo entiendo que si hoy tomas el riesgo, si acaricias la muerte es tan solo para lograr un mundo apacible en el que Kurenai pueda crecer libre y en paz._

_Protege nuestra Aldea amado mío, con la misma devoción y sinceridad con la que nuestra hija espera tu regreso día tras día. La pureza de su mirada no es menor a la tuya y aunque las hojas de otoño cayendo ante la fuerte ventisca me trae un mal presentimiento, encomiendo a Dios tu protección mediante mis plegarias ya que en lo profundo de mi corazón, la esperanza de que te encuentres a salvo está más viva que nunca. Te amamos y esperamos con ansias tu regreso._

_Tu esposa e hija._

_Kumiko y Kurenai Yuhi." _

-Su corazón se rompió cuando un shinobi vino a entregarnos sus cosas junto con la noticia de su muerte –señaló la Yuhi haciendo referencia a su madre.

-Pero tuvo el valor de seguir adelante por ti, tal y como tú lo haces ahora por tu hijo –alentó Konohamaru ocultando su tristeza al ver que la historia se repetía.

-Las guerras son inevitables en este mundo pero debemos seguir luchando por aquellos que son importantes para nosotros, no olvides eso cuando te conviertas en Hokage –manifestó la dama al acariciar la cabeza del Sarutobi a lo que este asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Muchas vidas se pierden en la guerra pero los corazones de los sobrevivientes son los que llevan la carga más pesada porque cada latido parece representar el recuerdo de aquel que ya no está. Es como si el tiempo se detuviese en el momento en el que perdemos a ese ser querido. Sentimos morir con esa ausencia que nos desgarra el alma, como una tortura cruel que conlleva a una agonía infinita de jamás acabar. Y es entonces que nos ahogamos en un mar de desesperación y tormento, es como sentir que tu vida se prende fuego frente a tus ojos sin poder detenerlo sintiéndote completamente impotente. Entonces miramos a nuestro alrededor y nos damos cuenta de que es necesario seguir, resurgir de las cenizas para acompañar y apoyar a los que todavía están con nosotros, que no bajan los brazos y nos animan día a día porque pueden hacerlo, porque están vivos.


	2. Sakura

La guerra había llegado a su fin después de varios meses de ardua batalla. Sasuke se había redimido con la Alianza al cambiar de bando durante el combate y apoyar a su Aldea, la victoria no se hizo esperar. Y aunque todo esto había quedado en el pasado, muchas personas aun se cuestionaban por qué lo había hecho pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Era casi un tema tabú en la Aldea de la Hoja hablar de las acciones del poseedor del Sharingan antes de la guerra. Solo se sabía que aquel que ahora caminaba por la Aldea de la Hoja como si nunca se hubiese ido era Sasuke Uchiha, el último Uchiha.

No solo se había reincorporado al equipo siete sino que también había sido ascendido a jounin. Pero al final de ese paraíso artificial, muy profundo en su interior aun se encontraba un solitario joven. En el pasado no tenía a donde ir y las voces se hacían eco a su alrededor sin penetrarlo, como si no estuviese ahí.

En contraste con su sentir, el cielo se mostraba pacifico como de costumbre. Ya casi llegaba al lugar donde había sido citado.

"Es una misión"

Recordó que había dicho el mensajero que temprano por la mañana había obligado a Sasuke a abandonar sus sueños para emprender el viaje camino al Palacio del Hokage. Sin decir palabra alguna y con la seriedad que caracterizaba su rostro ahora más que nunca, el Uchiha se dispuso a golpear la puerta del despacho de la Godaime.

-Pase –gritó Tsunade exasperada por la gran cantidad de trabajo que se le había acumulado.

-¿Quería verme?

-Ah Sasuke, casi lo olvido… si, si tengo una misión para ti –dijo Tsunade buscando el papel correspondiente a dicho evento– ¡Aquí esta! Necesito que sirvas de guardaespaldas a uno de nuestro ninjas médicos.

-¿Ninja médico? –inquirió confundido por lo extraño de la petición.

-Si el deber de este será ir a proporcionarle tratamientos médicos a una sacerdotisa de la Aldea de la Hierba pero, como sabes, después de la guerra el norte no ha sido inspeccionado por lo que no sabemos que riesgo corre nuestro médico al ir allí solo –explicó la Hokage mientras le extendía el pergamino con los detalles.

-¿Quién es el médico?

-Sakura, espero que ya esté lista pues salen de inmediato.

Para cuando Sasuke llegó a la entrada de la Aldea, Sakura ya estaba esperando sin saber quién sería su acompañante y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Uchiha en el lugar.

-Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó ruborizada la kunoichi.

-Salgo en una misión contigo, se supone que debo protegerte –informó él sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Oh ya veo –respondió con una sonrisa la dama de cabello rosa sin dejar ver la tristeza que sentía al notar la indiferencia del shinobi.

-¿Vamos?

-Mhm –asintió ella para luego caminar a su lado en silencio.

La brisa primaveral era agradable pero insuficiente para cortar el silencio reinante. Sakura no quiso decir nada, temía incomodarlo pero le dolía el pecho. ¿Cómo podía ser que el hombre que ella amaba con todo su ser le fuera tan indiferente? Ciertamente lo quería, lo quería tanto que hasta dolía, era esa clase de dolor que no puedes curar por los medios tradiciones, de esos que dejan secuelas dentro en el alma.

El camino fue tranquilo y la Aldea de la Hierba esta cerca, parecía ser que completarían su misión sin mayores complicaciones. Al llegar a la entrada de la Aldea una señora mayor y un joven de la edad de los ninjas de la Hoja los esperaban y para Sasuke y Sakura fue notoria la expresión de desolación en sus rostros.

-¿Ustedes son los ninjas de la Hoja? –preguntó angustiada la anciana.

-Sí somos nosotros –dijo la Haruno y luego agrego– yo soy Sakura y él es Sasuke hemos venido para ayudar a la sacerdotisa.

-¿Sakura has dicho? –preguntó sorprendido el joven.

-Sí así es –respondió ella sin entender la situación.

-Pues allí es donde la encontrarás –informó la anciana.

-Mi nombre es Takeshi y ella es mi abuela, Hazuki –presentó el joven de cabello celeste.

-La hermana mayor de Takeshi, Mizaki es la sacerdotisa –explicó la mujer con angustia en la voz.

-Mucho gusto, me gustaría examinar a Mizaki si no es mucho problema –solicitó la Haruno con gentileza.

-Bajo el cerezo, siempre está bajo el cerezo –comentó Takeshi.

-Por eso dijiste que en Sakura la encontraríamos –dedujo el Uchiha.

-Así es. Pero me temo que su enfermedad no es algo que un medico pueda curar –confesó Hazuki con resignación.

-Debería darle una oportunidad, Sakura es de las mejores médicos que tenemos en la Aldea de la Hoja –alagó Sasuke provocando un cosquilleo interno en la Haruno. Parecía ser que después de todo, él reconocía el esfuerzo de la pelirosa por alcanzar el nivel del Uchiha.

-No se refiere a eso –negó el joven de cabello celeste con pesadumbre.

-¿Humm? Entonces ¿a qué se refería? –averiguó el Uchiha intrigado por el misterio que envolvía a la sacerdotisa.

-Me parece mejor si les contamos la situación en un lugar más privado, por favor acompáñennos a nuestra humilde casa y allí les explicaremos todo lo sucedido –invitó amablemente la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Sí, claro –accedieron los shinobis siguiendo a sus anfitriones hasta dicho lugar. Takeshi los invito a tomar asiento y rápidamente Hazuki preparó algo de té.

-Por favor, explíquese Hazuki-sama, antes dijo que ningún médico podría curar a su nieta –recordó Sakura aun intrigada.

-Eso es porque Mizaki sufre de un tipo de dolor que no tiene cura –amplió la anciana.

-Mizaki es fría o al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban –definió Takeshi y continuó– no los culpo, incluso teniéndonos a nosotros ella siempre se sintió sola, salvo por Sadayoshi.

-¿Sadayoshi? –indagó Sakura quien quería conocer la historia con mayor profundidad.

-Sadayoshi era todo lo contrario, él era un jounin muy amable y querido y siempre estuvo enamorado de Mizaki –relató la anciana Hazuki y ante la mirada atenta de los shinobis prosiguió– él la adoraba, podía pasar horas escuchándola cantar… sin embargo, parecía ser que su amor no era correspondido.

-Mizaki estaba demasiado encerrada en ella misma como para interesarse en lo que Sadayoshi sentía –agregó Takeshi– no obstante, él no se rindió, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla feliz. Una tarde de primavera como esta, la citó a las afueras de la Aldea en una colina y llevó consigo un pequeño árbol de sakura.

-Lo plantó para que ella pudiese ver la hermosura de las flores desde su ventana, sin dudas él la amaba –explicaba la abuela Hazuki impactando a los shinobis quienes sin dudas se sentían algo identificados con el relato– los años pasaron y se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, ella siempre desde su postura fría y el inundando el ambiente con su brillante sonrisa, esa que solo esbozaba para ella.

-Pero entonces la guerra llegó –anunció el hermano de la sacerdotisa cambiando el tono amable con el que hasta ahora había relatado la historia junto a su abuela– Sadayoshi fue convocado para ir y Mizaki otra vez se mostro indiferente ante la situación, aunque estoy seguro de que sintió miedo de perderlo.

-Sadayoshi sonrió una vez más ante su indiferencia, la abrazó y se marchó –recordó con nostalgia la anciana de cabello canoso– _"cuando vuelva cásate conmigo, por favor"_ gritó a la distancia antes de desaparecer en el horizonte. Mizaki se dio vuelta como si no hubiese escuchado nada, pero yo estaba a su lado y la vi sonreír.

-Ella espero bajo el ahora crecido cerezo día tras día pero Sadayoshi nunca regreso –explicó el joven– en su lugar un comunicado de la Alianza Ninja llegó, nos informaban que él había muerto en batalla. La mirada de Mizaki perdió toda luz a partir de ese momento.

-Ahora ella pasa los días cantando suplicas, sumergida en el fondo de las lágrimas por un pasado que no olvida –informó la abuela Hazuki dejando caer unas lágrimas– se podría decir que solo el cerezo conserva vida, ya que es el símbolo del más puro amor.

-A veces cambia desesperación por una sonrisa en busca de la voz perdida como si estuviese predestinada a vagar por la oscuridad –concluyó Takeshi.

Tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno se tomaron unos minutos para reaccionar. La historia les había llegado al corazón y la angustia los invadía.

-Deberíamos verla de todos modos –sugirió inseguro Sasuke.

-Sí, yo también quiero verla, no sé si haya algo que pueda hacer pero lo quiero intentar –exclamó Sakura con voz entrecortada.

-Ya saben dónde encontrarla, les deseamos suerte –exclamó Hazuki despidiéndose de los ninjas.

Ambos caminaron rumbo al cerezo, los pétalos rosados eran arrastrados por la brisa casi indicándoles el lugar. Finalmente llegaron, bajo el inmenso árbol una joven de cabello celeste y ojos de igual color yacía. Vestía las típicas prendas de sacerdotisa, de color blanco y rojo. Takeshi tenía razón su mirada carecía de luz. Casi podía verse el dolor de su alma, Sasuke la comprendió de inmediato, el cargaba con los mismos ojos después de todo.

La joven era la sombra de una historia cerrada que anhela los días robados mientras atesoraba la voz que hace eco en la profundidad de su corazón.

-Mizaki hemos venido a ayudarte –exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa, lo cual llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa ya que era la misma sonrisa que Sadayoshi esbozaba.

Esta niña… es como él –pensó la hermosa dama– pero eso ya no importa… lo siento Sadayoshi estoy agonizando por el sufrimiento, mi deseo no es alcanzar el paraíso eterno… no, este se deforma con las voces y sigue desapareciendo a lo lejos. Con las manos quiero asegurarme el sonido de tu calidez, yo tomaré la vida de la voz resurgiendo… permíteme escribir y descansar en el extremo del mundo y si no puedo encontrarlo después de disuelta la luz entonces solo terminaré acabando con este paraíso artificial.

-No hay manera de enterrar un pasado lleno de sombras, su existencia me fue robada al cesar su voz –respondió haciendo referencia a su amor perdido y mirando a Sasuke agregó– No permitas que te suceda lo mismo niño, no compartas mi destino.

Esta mujer acaba de ver a través de mí –pensó exaltado el Uchiha mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

Siempre hay una canción de esperanza para un mañana lleno de luz, me has dado tu vida vigorosamente y te estoy agradecida, pero ya no puedo esperar quiero ver tu sonrisa una vez más, sentir la calidez de tu alma –le suplicó la dama de cabellos celestes en un deseo silencioso a su amado mientras sentía como la vida se esfumaba poco a poco de su cuerpo.

-Por favor Mizaki, quédate con nosotros –imploró con angustia la kunoichi tomando la mano de la sacerdotisa al percibir la condición en la que se encontraba.

-Déjame alcanzar mi deseo… ya casi puedo verlo otra vez, es un milagro –le rogó la dama de cabellos celeste a Sakura con una sonrisa sincera y una expresión de paz en el rostro.

El sonido golpea en el mundo infinitamente y resuena al declarar el fin, todas las vidas acaban y crecen de nuevo en un nuevo paraíso de luz y de sombra.

-Solo espero que no se repita la historia –dijo y esa fue su esperanza final al cerrar los ojos. Al final su corazón se sintió feliz y en paz, al final entendió la enseñanza de Sadayoshi.

El alma de Mizaki abandonó su cuerpo con una alegre sonrisa, muchos dijeron que parecía un ángel, su alma se unió al alma del hombre que la había amado toda la vida y que los seguiría haciendo por toda la eternidad.

Sakura rompió en llanto y Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza hasta que la camiseta del shinobi se vio empapada; y uniendo sus labios bajo el florecido árbol sellaron ese día una promesa de amor. Las palabras estaban de más, Mizaki y Sadayoshi les habían enseñado una valiosa lección. El pasado siempre queda atrás y el futuro es incierto por eso hay que disfrutar del presente que más que un regalo, es un milagro.


	3. Héroe

Esa tarde las cosas estaban relativamente estables, la Segunda División había logrado vencer y parecía ser que ese era el evento que faltaba para que se unieran como equipo y dejaran de desconfiar los unos de los otros. La fraternidad se apoderaba del ambiente y los viejos rencores eran olvidados.

La calma le permitió a Hinata, dirigirse a un claro para abastecerse de agua fresca. Ya se había refrescado y llenado un recipiente para más tarde cuando notó que alguien la observaba desde los arbustos. Rápidamente adoptó una posición defensiva pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio emerger a Sasuke Uchiha de los matorrales.

-¡Sa… Sasuke! –pronunció nerviosa y asustada, ella sabía que si tendría que pelear moriría.

Sasuke sonrió de lado maliciosamente. De alguna manera sintió que a reacción de la Hyuga para con él había sido la más sincera en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó sínicamente mientras se acercaba al paralizado cuerpo de la dama de ojos color perla.

-¡Tú sabes bien porque! –Exclamó con valor aunque sus ojos aun denotaban temor– ¡Tú iniciaste todo esto!

-Oh ¿en verdad? –Inquirió sarcásticamente para luego afirmar– ¿crees que yo inicié las guerras?

-Sí, tú y Madara provocaran que muchas personas mueran sin sentido.

-Las guerras siempre han existido, inclusa esta se desarrollaría aunque yo no existiese.

-Tal vez, pero tú estás apoyando a Madara en todo esto –acusó la kunoichi.

-"Voy a salvar este mundo" "Voy a salvar a esa princesa" Ya no me preocupo por cosas así –soltó él mirando fríamente a los ojos.

-Claro que no, ahora eres un ser egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo –describió Hinata sin titubear ya que estaba segura de que pronto moriría.

-¿Quieres que sea el héroe? ¿Que traiga la paz y todos me elogien? –Preguntó con ironía para luego confesar– Allí es donde me paralizo, porque eso es todo lo que significa ser un héroe y nada más. Ya no puedo regresar a esa posición.

-Naruto y Sakura aun te esperan –intentó argumentar la Hyuga– no tienes idea de las cosas que ellos han pasado por ti, en especial Naruto.

-Yo sólo deseo destruirlo con todas mis fuerzas –exclamó el Uchiha petrificando a la kunoichi –nuestro destino es luchar. No es importante cuál de los dos muera. No nos preocupa cuál de los dos pierda.

-¡Mírate! Tus ojos no tienen brillo, tu corazón esta doblegado ante el odio y la maldad… ¿realmente quieres terminar así? –observó ella al tener un plano cercano del rostro del shinobi.

-La dualidad entre el bien y el mal no son más que categorías creadas por humanos egoístas –argumentó mientras acortaba la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

-¿No crees que sería mejor un mundo sin guerras? –señaló ella sin entender la lógica del Uchiha a lo que este rió animadamente.

-Acabemos con esto y finalicemos esta tierna utopía, Hinata –invitó Sasuke al sentirse maravillado por la inocencia e ingenuidad de la dama– ¿Qué tipo de gobierno traería la felicidad?

-Uno donde los países confraternicen entre sí, olvidando viejos rencores en post de un futuro brillante para todos –exclamó con anhelo y convencimiento.

-Eso no pasara. El humano es egoísta por naturaleza, siempre existirá aquel que desee tener más poder que otro –reveló él colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la kunoichi como incitándola a reaccionar.

-Hoy fui testigo de la unión de ninjas de distintas naciones para destruir a los Zetsus blancos –dijo ella para probar sus anteriores palabras.

-Mientras haya un enemigo podrán estar unidos pero aun no han recapacitado sobre eso –señaló él con pesimismo– ¿Qué pasará cuando la guerra acabe? ¿Cuánto más crees que esa paz y armonía pueda durar?

-Bueno yo…

-Hinata… te pido que abras los ojos. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que es el dolor. Tú y yo compartimos una historia similar –reveló el poseedor del Sharingan refiriéndose a su infancia mientras apresaba los hombros de la Hyuga entre sus manos.

-Sí yo lo sé bien, pero aun así…

-Ese tipo de vida retorcida es la que nos espera. ¿Qué es lo que quieres proteger? –indagó él mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo que buscaba proteger eran las mañanas tranquilas y las personas que son importantes para mí.

-Cuando lloré solo en lo que quedaba de mi hogar, en ese momento aun tenía alma, pero luego aprendí que las cosas que más quise jamás volverían a mí –manifestó con tristeza para luego declarar– En ese sombrío laberinto el demonio me sonríe "Qué bueno que has venido" dice… como si se preocupara por mí y sé que tú te has sentido así.

-Sé a dónde vas con todo esto, y también sé que Naruto ama a Sakura y jamás me corresponderá… Sé que si le interesara, me habría correspondido cuando tan expuestamente le declaré lo que sentía –añadió ella como comenzando a entender a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se nublaban.

-Tú clan no te aprecia vives bajo la sombra de tu hermana como yo lo hice bajo la sombra de Itachi y a nadie parece importarle. Por eso me muevo bajo mi propio modo de ver las cosas –especificó con determinación mientras la mirada que Hinata le dedicaba se tornaba comprensiva y piadosa.

-Tienes razón…¿Pero por qué quieres matar a Naruto?

-Porque es eso lo que me ata a este maldito y pequeño destino. Lo destruiré con todas mis fuerzas. Aun si muero, aun si el mundo se desvanece junto con mi cuerpo, no es importante y es lo mismo para él porque una vez que la paz llegue, sin dar aviso el adiós será tan inevitable como efímero. Los héroes existen mientras son necesarios, y solo se convierten en leyendas cuando mueren, pero mientras tanto, vagan por este fugaz mundo sin rumbo fijo.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás.

-Lo curioso es que tu historia y la mía siempre estuvieron ligadas pero es tarde ya, el final se aproxima.

-Yo también actuaré según mi modo de ver las cosas y aunque mi punto de vista aun dista de ser igual al tuyo puedo decir que entiendo porque haces lo que haces.

-Sé que por eso no me acompañarías ni aunque te lo pidiese peo me alegra que ahora pienses por ti misma y no por seguir el ideal de los demás.

Y tras estas breves palabras, Sasuke tomó el mentón de Hinata e impulsándolo hacia arriba, unió sus labios con los de ella regalándole un cálido y suave beso, las mejillas de la Hyuga se encendieron rápidamente y su cuerpo le correspondió impulsivamente. De pronto, toda la admiración que había sentido por Naruto y que había desembocado en amor se había esfumado. Jamás se sintió tan identificada y comprendida como cuando esa tarde mantuvo una charla abierta y sincera con Sasuke Uchiha.

No me importa si la tierra desaparece, no me importa si yo desaparezco. Realmente ya nada más importa –pensó Hinata acoplándose a pensamiento de Sasuke.


	4. Casi Jinchuriki

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja se encontraba en el punto más decisivo. Sin embargo, la carencia de armas se hacía notoria conforme el enemigo avanzaba, razón por la cual Tenten, Lee y Neji fueron retirados del campo de batalla y encomendados a efectuar la reposición de las mismaS en la Aldea más cercana.

-Según las ordenes de Tsunade-sama, necesitamos llenar tres de mis pergaminos con esta lista de Armas –explicó la castaña quien lideraba la misión.

-¿A cuanto queda el pueblo más cercano? –inquirió Lee inquieto por dejar a sus compañeros solos en el campo de batalla.

-Dos o tres horas como mucho. Es una ciudad rodeada por bosques y colinas –informó Neji ya que era el que mejor conocía la zona.

Atravesaron algunas pequeñas colinas verdes y finalmente divisaron la ciudad, al ingresar en ella notaron lo moderna y concurrida que era. Se volvía inimaginable el pensar que a tan solo unos kilómetros del lugar una guerra se estuviera llevando a cabo.

La gente comerciaba en la calles y los vecinos se saludaban entre ellos sin siquiera escucharse un comentario sobre lo que sucedía pasando las colinas. Los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja decidieron mantener el perfil bajo para conservar la estabilidad y armonía del lugar.

-Ya veo porque a esta ciudad la llaman la capital del comercio, se ve que a sus pobladores les va muy bien –insinuó el Hyuga algo sorprendido por los ostentosos atuendos de algunos de los ciudadanos.

-Solo vayamos al negocio de armas y completemos la misión –ordenó Tenten con amabilidad.

-Creo que por allí está la tienda que buscamos –indicó Lee con el dedo índice marcando el lugar.

De pronto un pequeño niño cubierto por una capa se acercó a los shinobis.

-Jueguen con nosotros por favor –solicitó el pequeño sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Lo siento pequeño pero estamos ocupados ahora –respondió amablemente la dama de las armas.

-Solo les tomará unos minutos, será divertido –insistió con tranquilidad el pequeño.

-¿Por qué dices "nosotros" si estás solo? –preguntó Lee confundido.

-Hay más como yo, pueden venir a vernos si lo desean –explicó entregándoles un folleto. De inmediato los tres pusieron la vista sobre el papel.

Parecía el anuncio de una atracción pero simplemente tenía la imagen de un castillo y por encima las palabras _"Castillo Infernal" _y en lugar de una dirección decía _"sigue las voces y nos encontrarás"._ Claramente, era una estrategia de marketing para que el lector se interesara y pidiera más detalles.

-Niño, nosotros no tenemos tiempo para… –comenzó a decir Neji retirando la vista del papel para volver al jovencito pero este ya no estaba.

-Qué extraño ¿a dónde habrá ido? –exclamó Tenten con asombro.

-Estaba aquí hace un segundo –agregó Lee igual de sorprendido.

-Solo terminemos la misión como dijiste Tenten, no tenemos tiempo para ser niñeros –dijo Neji sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

El equipo de Guy se dirigió al lugar donde debían comprar los suministros para la contienda que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Buenas tardes señor –saludaron los ninjas cortésmente al anciano bizco que fumaba una pipa.

-Buenas tardes, díganme niños ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó amablemente el sexagenario.

-Necesitamos todo lo de esta lista –respondió Tenten cediéndole el papel. El señor se puso sus anteojos y leyó el manuscrito.

-Ciertamente puedo darte todo lo de la lista jovencita, pero necesito al menos cinco horas ya que debo mandar pedir a mi hijo que me traiga parte de este pedido de nuestra bodega –explicó el hombre con inquietante calma.

-¿Entonces volveremos más tarde? –le preguntó Lee a la castaña.

-Parece ser que no tenemos opción –resolvió ella.

-Volveremos en cinco horas –le comunicó Neji al anciano quien asintió en señal de aprobación.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos durante estas cinco horas? –inquirió Lee inquieto.

-Hmmm… ¿qué tal si vamos a ver al niño de la capa? –sugirió Tenten recordando la suplica del pequeño.

-Ese niño se veía extraño… ¿estás segura de que quieres ir a verlo? –preguntó Neji con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Neji? Se trata solo de un niño que quiere jugar –minimizó Lee apoyando la idea de su amiga.

-De acuerdo –se rindió el Hyuga y luego cuestionó– ¿pero a donde se supone que debemos ir?

-_Por aquí –_pronunció en un susurro una voz amable.

-¿Escucharon eso? –indagó Lee algo asustado.

-Son las voces que decía el anuncio Lee –le recordó Neji avergonzado de lo fácil que había sido asustar a su compañero de equipo.

-¡Ah sí claro! Las voces… –repitió el ninja de grandes cejas intentando disimular su temor.

-_Vengan, acérquense_ –invitó de nuevo la voz esta vez más animada.

-Vino desde aquellos árboles –señaló la dama de las armas.

Al atravesar un par de arboles el entorno se veía encantador. Los animales eran dóciles y las flores crecían por todos lados hasta que empezó a caer la noche. Desde las profundidades del oscuro bosque se escucha una dulce voz que invita a acercarse aun más, al encuentro de aquello que alguna vez tuvo forma humana. Se movieron rápido, tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron adentrarse en la oscuridad.

_-¡Vamos, será divertido! Jugaremos un juego peculiar._

Penetraron en el paisaje sin sospechar, casi hipnotizados por la tierna voz hasta que sus ojos se sintieron pesados y por un segundo creyeron caer en un profundo sueño sin retorno. De pronto, empezaron a entender que la alucinación era real, y al voltear notaron que no había mas criaturas hermosas a su alrededor y que donde antes hubo vida ahora solo quedaban cenizas.

-Esto no me gusta nada –exclamó Neji cuando pudo notar el cambio en la escena.

-A mi tampoco, mejor volvamos –sugirió Lee aterrado.

_-No volverás atrás ese el trato y precio a pagar por el juego que ya has comenzado a jugar._

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –averiguó exaltada la kunoichi.

_-Solo sigan un poco más… no falta mucho en verdad –_dijo la voz entre risitas roncas.

A veces hasta los más filosos cuchillos se esconden en el resplandor del sol y cuando te atraviesan te das cuenta de que no existe el sentimiento _perfecto_ en esta vida. Y con los ojos prácticamente vendados comenzaron a ver cosas que antes jamás habías percibido. Escucharon los ruidos provenientes de las sombras y un escalofrío recorrió sus espinas dorsales concientizándolos del miedo que sentían sus corazones.

-¿Te parece prudente seguir Tenten? –preguntó Lee mientras sentía como se le aflojaban las rodillas.

-Ya no sé como volver a atrás –confesó la dama.

_-¿Por qué tiemblas en frente de mi? No preguntes cuándo o dónde ni siquiera necesitas saber cómo solo dame eso que necesito, eso que me fue arrebatado. Dame tu sonrisa._

Esta noche me mostraré con la triste esperanza de que alguien en este mundo me lleve consigo. Soy uno de los niño que Dios abandono, inquieto y arrastrándose. Niños como yo que ni siquiera podemos cargar con los temblorosos miembros con los que nacimos. Las coronas de nuestras cabezas acarician las oscuras nubes y sonreímos al soñar con un abrazo maternal.

¡Oh la deformidad…!

Entren un momento y véanos… ¡entren un momento y véanme! Profundo en el bosque, lejos muy lejos por ese camino marchito, ahí donde ni los cuervos se atreven a ir… allí nos encontraran. Encontraran después de mucho caminar un inhóspito y lúgubre lugar, al que llamamos Castillo Infernal. Todos somos alegres y nuestras formas son bastantes extrañas pero es tan divertido. Allí… ¡allí lo encontraran! Un caballero de gran estatura y cabello azul, con un ojo verde y el otro amarillo los recibirá, el administra el lugar. Tenemos una pequeña niña que es algo singular, dos cabezas y un cuerpo posee ella, y digo singular porque una de ellas siempre está feliz y la otra siempre está deprimida. Después tenemos a nuestra diva deformada, ella está vendada, pero no porque no pueda ver, sino porque no quiere ver su propio cuerpo, le avergüenzan sus aletas. También está la bestia de ojos amarillos que ama la sangre y parece jamás descansar. Me pregunto si alguien alguna vez deseo que yo estuviese vivo en este indeseable cuerpo.

¡¿Por qué me miras así?! Directo a esta cara que está podrida. Es tan doloroso y no puedo ser ayudado pero todavía continúo en este lugar… no existe otro sitio donde niños como yo podamos estar, este es y será nuestro hogar para siempre. Es divertido, tan divertido… este castillo es muy divertido. Hay fruta podrida para disolver mis ojos y mi piel siente el rencor de las miradas que se posan en mí. Quiero morir, queremos morir…

¡Sácame de aquí por favor! Oh… lo olvidé, es imposible para alguno de nosotros decirlo o sentirlo, puesto que somos los niños que Dios olvidó.

Nuestros cuerpos han sido distorsionados por un poder que no podemos manejar para ceder a esa retorcida figura y arrastrarnos en las calles iluminadas por nuestras linternas de papel mientras rogamos la visita de la gente a nuestra humilde morada. Todo el mundo conoce la sensación de ir colina abajo por las frías calles, nosotros solo nos agachamos en soledad, supongo que las sombras son de largo alcance. Pero los amigos que hablan tienen la cintura alineada. Cada quien estará más tarde por su cuenta, como lo hemos estado en un inicio cuando el ritual salió mal. El poder otorgado era inestable por lo cual los Biju nos rechazaron y nuestro cuerpo cambio, no podemos recordarlo, éramos aun más pequeños pero el recuerdo esta inmortalizado en nuestra piel. ¿Qué es eso? Parecen voces del exterior… ¿será que tendremos visitas hoy? ¡Qué emoción, no puedo esperar!

¡Oh están aquí! ¡Mis amigos ya están aquí! Pasen y véanlos en el Castillo Infernal.


	5. Crónicas

Llevo todo el día buscando pero sé que en algún lado están. No recuerdo si decimos guárdalas en el ático o se perdieron en la mudanza cuando me mude con mi esposa después de casarme. No, yo estoy seguro que en algún lado las metí pero ¿dónde? Pasaron tantos años que no me sorprende que no pueda encontrarlas… pensar que solo estoy buscando una en especial. Mejor subo al ático a ver si tengo mejor suerte –pensé mientras subía los rechinantes escalones esa tranquila tarde de otoño.

Entre por la desgastada puerta de madera y me encontré con la habitación llena de polvo y muebles viejos. Busqué sin éxito, en lo que era el armario de mi habitación cuando vivía con mis padres, ahora tan solo era en mueble abandonado. Decidí correr las cortinas puesto que así, algo de luz se filtraría por la pequeña ventana que daba al patio de mis vecinos. Las partículas de polvo flotaban a mi arreador, detalle que pude percibir ya que estas se hacían notorias en los rayos de sol.

Miré la habitación una vez más, acercándome a la puerta y perdiendo las esperanzas de dar con el manuscrito anhelado cuando lo vi. Allí, en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación había un baúl, sin pensarlo dos veces fui a inspeccionar el mal tratado cofre. Lo abrí lentamente, el olor a viejo y encierro llegó hasta mi nariz haciéndome estornudar. Salieron algunas polillas que se habían metido después de haber hecho un pequeño agujero a la caja. Me detuve un momento para abrir la ventana y dejarlas salir.

Volví al lugar donde mis recuerdos yacían, lo primero que noté dentro del baúl, fueron unos pergaminos de la Alianza seguramente con viejas instrucciones.

La quinta división –pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que todos volvimos con vida.

Revolví un poco más la caja, ya que aun no encontraba el pergamino que había prometido relatar. Me sentí feliz al encontrar cartas de aliento de mis alumnos durante la guerra. Tomé entre mis manos un pañuelo blanco que estaba manchado de sangre y fue entonces cuando lo recordé. En la guerra, mi amiga Hinata me vendó el brazo después de recibir un ataque, que de haber sido directo me hubiese costado la vida.

-Siento haberte preocupado en ese entonces, Hinata –murmuré como si ella pudiese oírme.

Dejé el pañuelo a un lado y bajo unas gafas negras ahí estaba, por fin mi preciado manuscrito había sido recuperado. Rápidamente, guarde todo como estaba y abandoné el lugar no sin antes prometerme volver otro día para limpiar el sitio. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la residencia de los Hyuga y toqué el timbre. Sabía bien que tanto mi esposa como ellos aguardaban en el lugar; después de todo, fue a pedido de mi sobrina que pasé parte de la tarde buscando esas simples crónicas que narraba cuando era más joven.

Mi esposa me abre la puerta y me mira con dulzura desde sus grandes ojos color perla. La observo detenidamente como enamorándome aun más si es que eso fuese posible, notó que el más pequeño de mis sobrinos es cargado por ella y envidio su suerte. Me besa la mejilla y se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar. Le devuelvo el beso y acaricio los oscuros cabellos de mi sobrino quien me sonríe y dice algo incomprensible.

-Te estábamos esperando –me dice al cerrar la entrada principal.

-Se me hizo tarde porque no lo podía encontrar –me excuso mientras noto que nuestro sobrino quiere caminar por su cuenta.

-Mi papá también quiere oír la historia y Neji y Tenten están de visita –me comenta mientras baja al pequeño y lo toma de la mano para ayudarlo.

-Creí que solo Hiyori quería escuchar la historia –le digo sorprendido por la concurrencia.

-Bueno… ella la pidió pero creo que todos estamos interesados –me confesó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Llegamos al lugar ella ingresa primero con el pequeño de ojos color perla y yo la sigo. Saludo a todos quienes a su vez me responden el gesto animadamente, en especial Naruto quien se muestra impaciente como de costumbre.

-¿Las encontraste? –me pregunta inquieto Naruto.

-Sí pero… ¿por qué estas tan ansioso? Tú sabes cómo fueron las cosas –le contesto sin entender su prisa.

-Quiero escuchar tu versión de la historia –me dijo como si no se tratase de su historia.

Hinata se ríe por la actitud de Naruto y me invita una taza de té, luego le pide a Neji que vaya a buscar a Hiyori, ya que su tío le contara la historia de amor prometida. Esperamos unos minutos mientras nos rodea una conversación amena y finalmente Neji vuelve con la pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos color perla.

-¡Tío! –grita como su padre lo haría y se cuelga de mi cuello para abrazarme.

-Ten cuidado –regaña con voz calma Hinata ante el miedo de que me dañe.

-Sí, mamá –responde ella y se sienta a mi lado igual de impaciente que el padre.

Sacó el pergamino que contiene mis crónicas en tiempos de guerra y busco la parte que cuenta la historia de Naruto y Hinata. Miro de reojo a Hanabi, quien nuevamente tiene en brazos al hermano menor de Hiyori, y percibo que ella también está ansiosa pero lo disimula bastante bien. Al encontrar el apartado indicado, aclaro mi voz y ante la mirada atenta y el silencio reinante de mis amigos y familiares, me dispongo a relatar lo que en simples líneas describe la unión de Naruto y Hinata.

_…todos los días son algo extraños en la guerra, porque las guerras son algo extraño pero el día de hoy pude presenciar al igual que muchos de mis camaradas un milagro en el campo de batalla._

_Nuestra división estaba teniendo serios problemas y por un segundo debo admitir que pensé que el enemigo nos derrotaría. Ya casi no tenía chakra, creo que todos estábamos igual, no obstante Hinata no se rendía. Era claramente visible el agotamiento de mi amiga, sin embargo, ella se negaba a ceder… "peleamos para proteger a Naruto, por eso debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo" me dijo con convicción en una ocasión, cuando le recomendé que se relajara ya que mis insectos estaban alrededor, esparcidos en la zona y ellos me alertarían si algún enemigo se acercaba._

_Pero ahora era diferente. El enemigo nos superaba y por mucho. Mire hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, apenas podía mantenerse en pie pero su cuerpo aun esbozaba una postura defensiva, fue entonces cuando vi una luz cegadora, el enemigo había lanzado un poderoso ataque hacia donde ella se encontraba. Esquivarlo era imposible así que quise correr para protegerla pero mi cuerpo estaba muy mal herido y mi pierna derecha no me respondía. "Hinata!" grité mientras el resplandor se desvanecía y sentí alivio al dilucidar la figura de Hinata aun de pie y al instante busqué la causa. Entonces lo vi. Al morir el resplandor, Naruto estaba frente a ella y había utilizado su Rasengan para protegerla._

_Mi sorpresa no fue menor que la Hinata. Estoy seguro de que ella pensó por un instante que todo se trataba de un sueño, como un cuento de hadas que desaparecería cuando ella despertara. Sin embargo, la realidad puede ser incluso mejor que los sueños a veces. Naruto se abalanzo sobre el enemigo y en cuestión de minutos lo derrotó, los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas por la mezcla de sentimientos que su corazón experimentaba. Por una parte, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, agradecida por haber sido salvada y decepcionada por no haber podido protegerlo._

_"¿Estás bien Hinata?" le preguntó él sonriente al acercarse de nueva cuenta a mi amiga. Hinata asintió queriendo disimular pero fue obvio para todos nosotros que la angustia invadía su pecho. Incluso Naruto pudo notar las amenazantes lágrimas que se reunían en los pelados ojos._

_Naruto suspiro con una sonrisa serena el rostro y la miraba con ternura "¿Por qué será que estoy tan obsesionado y preocupado por ti?" le dijo a Hinata sorprendiéndola… mejor dicho sorprendiéndonos. "Tú crees que eres una persona cuyo nombre y rostro me son ajenos, como si nunca te hubiese conocido, pero es todo lo contrario" confesó mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Hinata y miraba sus ojos llenos de dolor. La sonrisa sincera de Hinata no se hizo esperar y las lágrimas quedaron sobre sus mejillas; antes de que se secaran la voz de Naruto resonó en todo el lugar "Te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado" el shock, el silencio y la mirada atenta de todos nosotros observando la situación "Naruto" murmuró ella sin poder decir más, la emoción le había ganado "pero también quiero que la persona que amo deje de derramar lagrimas"_

_Hinata no lloró más, parecía que el dolor ya no se aferraba a su pecho y él le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ojos. "Espero que ese último deseo te alcance" le dijo mientras partía para ayudar a otras divisiones en problemas. "Adiós" murmuró mi amiga para luego gritar con más fuerza "Adiós Naruto… te lo agradezco" y luego continuó con un tono de voz más bien bajo, como es lo usual "…por enseñarle lo que es el amor a alguien como yo" Creo que ambos están felices de haberse conocido pero, si volvieran a nacer, estoy seguro de que ambos buscarían el camino para estar juntos... como ahora lo están._

_No importa cuántas veces me diga a mi mismo que Naruto debió decirle eso después de la batalla con Pain, hoy la calidez de sus corazones sincronizados, latiendo por el mismo sentimiento nos llego y conmovió a todos y solo eso basto para que nuestra división volviese a la batalla con energías renovadas._

_La gente a mí alrededor probablemente se ríe de mis acciones, pero no me importa si se ríen... relato que sucede aquí por varias razones pero quizás la más peculiar sea porque por fin… por una vez... pude terminar lo que quería decir, sin interrupción alguna"_

Al terminar mi relato, levantó la mirada con la esperanza de no encontrar rostros aburridos o dispersos. Sin embargo, noto que todos aun me prestan atención y miran hacia donde Hinata y Naruto para hallarlos abrazados tiernamente.

-¿Te gustó la historia Hiyori? –le preguntó a mi sobrina de cinco años quien fue la me pidió que le narrara la historia en un primer lugar.

-Sí, tío Shino –me contesta con voz poco clara… entrecortada por la emoción, supongo al ver un brillo muy particular en sus ojos.

-Eso fue muy bonito –comenta Tenten igual de conmovida mientras Neji le sonríe.

-¿Tienes más crónicas como esa? –pregunta Neji interesado en el manuscrito.

-Sí pero lamentablemente los otros están incompletos, dañados por el transcurso del tiempo –le explico.

-Es una lástima –pronuncia Hiashi.

-De hecho, tuvimos suerte… este es el único relato que sobrevivió entero –le respondo a mi suegro.

-Será que tenía que sobrevivir –agrega mi esposa.

Hanabi toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me mira con ternura y yo agradezco en silencio que ella me entienda… que entienda mis pensamientos y sentimientos por más que yo no sea hombre de muchas palabras. Agradezco que ella acompañe mis días, agradezco que mis amigos sean tan fieles como siempre y que mi familia se haya agrandado… como así estoy seguro de que Naruto y Hinata agradecen por sus hijos y por tenerse el uno al otro.


End file.
